Sesshomaru’s Faithful Encounter
by Insueka-Laneya-Comagtochi
Summary: Short summary inside. This is the first fanfic I ever wrote so please be kind. I know it kinda sucks but do understand that this is very old. Oh yea rated for content in later chapters and cussing. Please no flames! Thankz plz r&r.
1. Insueka the Halfbreed

(Well this fan fiction is mainly about Sesshomaru falling in love and stuff. He falls for a half-breed woman named Insueka. But there is something wrong with her. A family's curse. Will love concur it or will she die? Plz r&r. There are new characters and a new adventure. Thanks. Oh yeah please enjoy reading. I don't own any Inuyasha characters. Oh yeah this is my first fanfic so plz be very nice.)  
  
Sesshomaru's Faithful Encounter  
  
Chapter One Insueka the Half-breed  
  
Well this starts off with you seeing Sesshomaru and gang walking through the night covered woods. Rin was skipping around happily. Jaken was telling her to stop before she hurts herself. She just ignored him. Sesshomaru was walking silently not telling Jaken to be quite and leave Rin be. Rin was still skipping happily but tripped over a tree trunk and landed on her face. Sesshomaru looked up and heard someone crying.  
  
"I told you to stop." Jaken said laughing.  
  
"But it was not me crying." Rin looked around and saw a boy on the corner of her eye; he looked a little older than she was, he was the one crying. They all went over to see why the boy was crying. Then walking more into the clearing of the woods and they saw a dead woman lying on the ground with her blood all over the place where she lied.  
  
The boy was crying: "Sister why did you leave me behind. I need you now that father is gone and so is mother. Who will take care of me and the inn?" He was covered with in her blood. Rin walked over.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My sister, Insueka was trying to protect me from wolfs that passed through the town about a mile away from our inn. Then they tried to kill us but sister knew that the night of the new moon was the night where she changed into a human so she tried really hard to get rid of them all. But they kept coming."  
  
"Oh so she risked her life to save yours?" Rin asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Yes, she told me that I have to live."  
  
Rin turned to Sesshomaru. "Lord Sesshomaru, could we help someone just this once please." Rin begged.  
  
"OK but only this once."  
  
"Boy, don't worry, Lord Sesshomaru is going to take out his sword and kill the demons trying to take her life." Rin said before the boy started to worry.  
  
"My name is Shinta and don't ever call me boy." Shinta said backing away from the approaching Sesshomaru. He sliced the demons in half then Insueka started to breathe again. The happy and wide-eyed Shinta came running to help his sister to her feet. She looked around then looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Shinta is this man who that saved my life?" Her voice sounded to be that of angels.  
  
"Yes and his name is Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"Thank you Sir Sesshomaru........." She bowed her head then fell forward.  
  
"Insueka?!" Shinta yelled.  
  
"It is alright she just fainted. Point me out the whereabouts of your inn." Sesshomaru said picking up the fainted Insueka.  
  
"Yes, it is this way." Shinta said leading the way.  
  
"But how could this be true Lord Sesshomaru helping another human. How..........very kind." Jaken said to himself then running to catch up with the others.  
  
After awhile walking they came up to a house with a lake surrounding it. They all crossed a bridge and then Shinta went to the kitchen with Rin and Jaken following him. Then Insueka woke up but she kept her eyes a little closed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked while looking down at her and saw that she awoke. She was little shocked but relaxed.  
  
"Fine, thank you. Are you thinking of staying sense you and your friends are here? You and your friends can stay for free." She said before he said anything.  
  
"I guess sense we are already here."  
  
"I didn't thank you properly about you saving me. This is the only way I could really repay you for your kindness and..." She stopped when he told her to be quite. She could sense something coming, a demon. Sesshomaru had put her to her feet.  
  
"What is it Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"I don't know, wait here and I will check it out." Sesshomaru ran off to the nearby woods. Insueka heard Sesshomaru and another guy fighting. She ran to see who it was.  
  
"Shinto?" the guys looked and saw Insueka standing not far from them.  
  
"Insueka. How have you been little sister?"  
  
"Shinto! Welcome home!" She ran into her older brother's arms.  
  
"So I guess you have been fine."  
  
"I have until today. Shinta and I were running from a pack of wolf demons and I saved Shinta's life but lost mine."  
  
"So you're a ghost!" He backed away.  
  
"No silly this man here saved my life. Oh yeah Lord Sesshomaru this is my older brother Shinto and Shinto this is Lord Sesshomaru." Insueka smiled. The guys shook each other's hand then backed away.  
  
"How about we all go in, it's about to rain. I will start dinner." She ran to the bridge. Then waving telling them to hurry up. "Shinta! Shinto is here!" Shinta came running out of the kitchen and saw Shinto and ran up to hug him. Then the rain started to pour.  
  
"Big brother you have to tell me your story about how you have been living for these five years." Shinta said as his sister quickly ran into a room and changed.  
  
"Ok but I will at dinner." Then Insueka came running out of the room and into the kitchen. Shinta ran to help Insueka with the trays.  
  
"Shinta show everyone to their rooms. And change your clothes they are covered in blood."  
  
"Alright." By the time Insueka came to the got five trays Shinto came in asking if she needed help.  
  
"No I am alright you should relax because of your journey could have made you tried. So I will do all the work."  
  
"You are worried that father is dead right?"  
  
She paused then continued to the rooms. Shinta helped along the way giving Rin, Jaken and Shinto their food then went to get his. Insueka walked into Sesshomaru's room. "Sorry it took so long. I hope you like it." She put the tray down then headed for then door but the ground was slippery she screamed as she fell but Sesshomaru caught her. They looked into each other's eyes and you could tell by the look in their eyes that it was love at first sight. But considering that Sesshomaru was not the type that fell in love that quick or doesn't seem to care. She got to her knees and while Sesshomaru was eating they started to talk.  
  
"So you are a half breed?" Sesshomaru asked pushing his empty tray aside.  
  
"Yes, I am a daughter of a human woman and a demon man. Shinta is a human child and a free spirited one. And my brother Shinto is a demon but he is kind hearted not like most of the demons like him."  
  
"Not like me." Sesshomaru said with deep thought.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. I must pick up the trays and sleep, I am a little tried." Sesshomaru nodded. She got his tray then smiled on her way out.  
  
Later that night after the rain stopped Sesshomaru went outside due to he could not really sleep. Then at the bridge he saw Insueka, she looked as if she was thinking. He walked over to her.  
  
"So you couldn't sleep?" Sesshomaru said coming up behind her. She jumped almost out of her shoes.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! God you scared the living lights of me!" Insueka said taking a deep breath.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. So you couldn't sleep?"  
  
"Yes, I was thinking of my past."  
  
"What about your past?"  
  
"My mother and father. I was remembering how we use to live in this inn. My mother would cook, my father buying the supplies, Shinto helping the elderly, Shinta was a baby and was carried on mother's back and then me I helped cleaning the room after a customer leaves the inn."  
  
"I can tell by the look in your eyes you have been hurt a lot."  
  
"Yes, you saw right though to my heart. My mother was the only one that could help my father, sense he was a ruthless demon. But when my mother died of an illness my father became a ruthless demon once more. They say about fifty years ago he put a wind tunnel within someone's right hand. And then killed a priestess in order to get the jewel of four souls." Insueka had a tear in her eyes. "But when he met my mother he was different all those that said he was evil said that he changed by an inn keeper's daughter's heart. One day before he left the inn my mother said to him 'That for every child born there is someone that will love the person with all their heart and will make sure that he or she is safe. The person born maybe a ruthless demon, human, or even half breed but there is always someone that person will love and someone to love him or her back.'" Sesshomaru thought to himself.  
  
"There is someone who will love me?" Sesshomaru was quite for a while.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry I was thinking a bit."  
  
"Sorry if what I said made you start thinking. But on the other hand maybe you needed to think for a while." Insueka laughed. It took sometime for that to sink into Sesshomaru's mind. But as soon as he got what she was saying he started to laugh too.  
  
Not to far away Jaken was listening to the conversation. "How amazing Lord Sesshomaru laughing. Now that is a new one and him apologizing. Maybe what the inn keeper said to him maybe that softened his cold heart." Jaken was pleased to see Sesshomaru happy for even a moment. Rin was behind Jaken and so was Shinta.  
  
"So Lord Sesshomaru is not the one that is happy all the time?"  
  
"Yeah this is the first time I have seen him this happy." Rin smiled at the thought that Sesshomaru was happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to Sesshomaru and Insueka. They were still laughing. "I haven't laughed like that in year's sense the death of my mother." Insueka fell quite. Sesshomaru was tempting to hold her and tell her to look toward the future and don't dwell in the past but he stayed there silent. "I can tell that you have never laughed like that not even when you were a child. Sad but so are some other stories of half-breeds and demons. So for once in a while whenever I see you again I want you to try smiling for once. Though you may have a hard past always look forward and don't ever dwell in the past like I do." Sesshomaru was shocked at first but then he nodded.  
  
"Because the reason you dwell in the past is because your parents?"  
  
"Yes, I was happy then. I worry for my father. So many demons or humans could be after his life." But then she grabbed her chest where her heart was, then fell to the ground.  
  
"Sister!" Shinta yelled through the background. Shinto came running out of his room and saw Insueka on the ground. Sesshomaru picked her up in ran her into her room. Shinta, Shinto, and Rin came running into the room after her.  
  
"Damn it I knew this was going to happen sooner or later." Shinto said as he punched the ground.  
  
"Sister please you have to be ok. Lord Sesshomaru, please if you could wait for us outside." Sesshomaru walked out and Jaken and Rin were waiting for him.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru is she going to be ok?" Rin asked sadly.  
  
"I don't know." Sesshomaru was over hearing what Shinta and Shinto were saying.  
  
"Brother is she going to live through this one?"  
  
"I don't know but that is why I returned home. And the bad thing is that it always happens when she is in her human form. Damn! We can't do anything about." Insueka was lying on her bed breathing heavily.  
  
"But she can't die Lord Sesshomaru seems to care a lot for her. Shinto, I was wondering could true love help Insueka's condition."  
  
"I really don't know but it could help it but not get rid of it. I wish that my sister wouldn't have to go through this kind of pain." Shinto opened the door and Sesshomaru was right there. "You over heard us didn't you?"  
  
"I didn't mean to."  
  
"I bet you are confused." Sesshomaru nodded. "Well my sister is under the curse of the Soykon jewel. Soykon is the sister of the Shikon jewel of four souls but Soykon is the jewel of ten souls. It is passed from mother to first-born daughter and it stays within her heart until her first daughter is born. My mother had a lot of problems of illness, chest pains, and eventually she became to lose sight, hearing, and language. And it can eventually kill the host. I fear because my sister has been hurt and every night it comes to her she is in her human form. And the damn thing is that there is nothing we can do to help her."  
  
"I was wondering, does it make her more human."  
  
"Yes, I don't what to ask how you know that but yes it steals all her demon powers and in a few months she will be human and will die. Because once she is human she will not be able to fight the jewel." Shinta was crying and Shinto went over and went to hold him.  
  
"So the only way she is cured is if she has a daughter?" Rin said while walking into her room.  
  
"No, she will never see her daughter in any pain. Mother cried every time that happened to her. Insueka wants to lift the curse. And the rumor is that she would need to get the jewel out of her body then cure the jewel to where it will never harm a person again."  
  
"But it seems that it could be extremely difficult."  
  
"Yes, it is because the jewel lies with in her heart. I need to go to Lady Keade's. She should know what to do."  
  
"Brother don't bother Lady Keade, we have bothered her enough." Insueka said trying to sit up.  
  
"Sister you shouldn't be up." Shinta said getting up to his knees.  
  
"Don't worry about me I am ok." She got to her feet but fell and Sesshomaru quickly caught her.  
  
"You should rest you're still weak." Sesshomaru said kindly.  
  
"I am fine, so don't worry this happens all the time. I am use to it." Insueka got back up but fell again. "I guess you are right." Sesshomaru put her back in her bed. Then he walked out of the room.  
  
"Sesshomaru...thank you for helping her." Shinto said stubbornly. He nodded. Everyone else went to their room and fell asleep that night.

----------------------------------------------------  
Then morning came along and Insueka was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She came down the halls of the rooms and was caring the breakfast trays with her. She gave Rin, Jaken, and Shinta their breakfast then she came to Shinto's room. "Shinto, wake up sleepy head." She waited for a minute. "Shinto, I am coming in!" she waited for a little, then opened the door he was still asleep. She went over and kicked him.  
  
He groaned "What do you want? I was sleeping well." Shinto was rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Here is your food." She dropped it but he rushed over to catch it all. She walked out.  
  
"She has not changed a bit." He laughed then his water fell on his head.  
  
"He is still lazy." She said walking up to Sesshomaru's room. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you awake?"  
  
"Insueka?"  
  
"Yeah, I have your breakfast. Could I come in?" Insueka heard Sesshomaru moving about. Then he opened the door. He looked at her and saw her long light blue hair and dark blue eyes. When he saw her last night she had black hair and brown eyes. "What are you looking at?" Insueka laughed.  
  
"Nothing and come in." Insueka entered the room, he had folded the blankets and the room was clean.  
  
"Oh yeah here is your food." She had put the tray down and sat close to him. "So Shinto told you about my curse, did he not?"  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"Did he also tell you that I will not have a child until I get rid of the curse?" Insueka said sadly.  
  
"Yeah, your story is some what sad. Not saying that it is funny but..."  
  
"I know Lord Sesshomaru. Don't think that had hurt my feelings. I understand that you don't really have a huge heart." She put her hand over her mouth after she said that. Sesshomaru seemed a little hurt. "I am sorry it just that when I become half demon I usually stick my foot in my mouth." She got up to her feet and walked out of his room. "Lord Sesshomaru, I was wondering are you going to be leaving soon."  
  
"Yes, I have to find my brother." She ran out.

-----------------------------------------------------  
Shinto found Insueka at the bridge crying. "Insueka you know that he can't stay here forever."  
  
"Shinto. Oh I didn't see you coming." She said as she wiped her eyes. Sesshomaru saw her and her brother talking. But he saw the tears start to flow from her eyes. "I know brother but...I am a little embarrassed."  
  
"You know that you and I told each other everything sense we little."  
  
"Ok well I...feel as if.... I...I.... am in...love." She was red as a cherry.  
  
"Little sister, my little sister is in love." Shinto said loudly and stupidly.  
  
"Shut up Shinto before he hears you." She shouted.  
  
"Well your back to your old self and that's good." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"You know at times you can be extremely cruel." She said sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Well isn't that why brothers are for."  
  
"I thought it was the annoyances, they will never shut up, and the teasing."  
  
"So are you saying that Shinta is annoying, will never shut up, and loves to tease you?"  
  
"No Shinta is kind hearted, smart, and a heck of a lot more responsible than his stupid idol."  
  
"Ok I understand that I am not smart or responsible but I am kind hearted." Insueka started to laugh. "What was it something I said?" she kept laughing. "What? You're really starting to tick me off!"  
  
"That's your problem you have attitude."  
  
"I don't have a really bad temper like you do."  
  
"This conversation is not about me!"  
  
"It was at the beginning when you told me that you are in love with Sesshomaru."  
  
"It is Lord Sesshomaru." Insueka said quietly.  
  
"Ah. So you are that much in love with him to where you correct me when I say Sesshomaru."  
  
"He saved my life so the least I could do is called him Lord Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Ah! But you did correct me when I said Sesshomaru."  
  
"Shut up! I am going into town to buy supplies!" She stomped away. Shinto started to laugh and fell to the ground dieing laughing. Shinta ran over and hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"That was just plain mean Shinto!" Shinta screamed in his ear, Shinto jumped up alarmed.  
  
"Hey she laughed at me so why couldn't I laugh at her."  
  
"I didn't mean that stupid! I meant that was mean when you were saying Lord Sesshomaru's name wrong and teasing sister that she is in love with him!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"AND! IT IS QUITE NICE THAT SHE IS IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE AFTER ALL THE PAIN SHE HAS BEEN GOING THROUGH! AND ALL YOU DO IS MAKE FUN OF HER! I AM ASAMED TO CALL YOU BROTHER! JERK!" Shinta kicked him in the shin.  
  
"Ouch! That hurt! But you are right it is nice to know that she is in love after mother's death and father disappears."  
  
"You don't know."  
  
"Don't know what?"  
  
"Insueka fell in love with a demon about three years ago. But the villagers hated him, so one day he went into town with Insueka and brought supplies. But when they were exiting the village, an old man asked him to come with him and help him carry a big bag of rice. So he followed the old man to a corner but the villagers were there equipped with spears, swords, and other things. He couldn't do anything but yell out 'Insueka I love you and I always will.' They killed him. Insueka heard it so she ran to find him dead and the villagers had their weapons covered in his blood. She hated them because they killed him because he was different and she didn't want to fall in love. Even to this day she is scared to actually fall in love with a demon because of what happened to him."  
  
"So that is why she was crying. She was scared that if she got to close to Sesshomaru, she will lose him."  
  
"Yeah she wasn't crying because he was leaving it was because of what you just said." Sesshomaru was shocked to hear Insueka's sad and lonely past.

---------------------------------------------------------  
Well Insueka had her bag and was traveling to town. She went to the shops and bought everything she needed. She was on her way home until she heard some of the villagers talking. She stopped to hear what they all were talking about. "We have to kill the girl." said a villager.  
  
"Yes, I know but..." said the elder of the village.  
  
"But what elder if she were to find out that her mother death was because of us she will kill us."  
  
"But she will not know and besides we killed Jiro and she did want revenge."  
  
"But Jiro was someone not that close to Lady Insueka. She looked up to her mother."  
  
"So my mother's death was because of you all? And you say that Lord Jiro was not that close to me! I loved him and I loved mother very much! How dare you say that?" Insueka could not take anymore of their evilness.  
  
"Lady Insueka!"  
  
"So my mother died because of you all!"  
  
"Lady Insueka the thing was your father."  
  
"What about my Father!?"  
  
"He was a demon..."  
  
"What about my father being a demon?!" She said before they could finish their sentence. She could not take anymore of the hardship that they were giving her.  
  
"He is a demon and he would kill all the villagers."  
  
"He was fine when he met my mother. He was never as ruthless as he was before he met my mother."  
  
"But we hate demons and half-breeds. Because we were betrayed by a demon then a half-breed. So the only way to get rid of them is to kill them." (yeah, u don't have to tell me it sucks but please it gets better)  
  
She ran home Shinto was waiting for her. He saw that she was crying. He ran over and caught her in his arms.  
  
"Insueka what is wrong?"  
  
"The villagers are going to kill me for a stupid cause."  
  
"And what cause it that?"  
  
"Is because I am a half breed."  
  
"Insueka go with Lord Sesshomaru. Shinta and I will take care of the inn."  
  
"But I want you and Shinta to come with me. Please Shinto."  
  
"But then who will take care of the inn?"  
  
"Mother's sister."  
  
"Aunt Sazuka?"  
  
"Yes. You know she said if we need her help in any way come to her."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The whole inn was quite. Everyone ate his or her lunch and Sesshomaru and his gang was getting ready to leave. "Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
He turned and saw Insueka. "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"I wish to go with you on your travels and if it is alright Shinto and Shinta wish to come along."  
  
"You will leave this place where you have lived for so long?"  
  
"Yes, I wish to be rid of my painful curse. I am not saying that I don't trust in my brother's strength, it is that..."  
  
"It is alright you may come."  
  
"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." She bowed her head and ran to her brothers. They were talking for a bit. Shinta looked at Lord Sesshomaru with his eyes glittering. Insueka went to her room and retrieved a sword, Shinta and Shinto stayed where they were. "Lord Sesshomaru we are ready to go if you are but I have to stop by the village." Sesshomaru nodded.  
  
They all headed to the village then walked until they came to a big dojo. "Could you all stay here until I finish talking with my aunt?" Everyone nodded then after a while she came out with a woman that look like she was in her late thirties and early forty's.  
  
"Ah Shinto and Shinta you two have no clue how happy I am to see you two after a long time."  
  
"Yes, Aunt Sazuka we are also happy to see you too." They bowed.  
  
"But we shall all talk after your journey. Please take care of Insueka." She looked at Sesshomaru. He did a some what of a nod.  
  
"We will tell you all about our journey when we come back." Insueka smiled. Then the niece and nephews waved good-bye to their aunt then was on their way again.  
  
It was turning night soon. "Brother I forgot where is Kila?"  
  
"Well she is here if you call her."  
  
"KILA!" then all of a sudden a small cat like thing came from the air and she had to tails. She looks like Kilala. "Oh Kila I missed you so much." Insueka hugged the little cat. It meowed just like Kilala does.  
  
"So Sesshomaru do you really have any clue on your brother's wear a bouts?" Shinto asked looking at Sesshomaru.  
  
"No I don't, he is after a man named Naraku." Shinto choked and Insueka fainted. Shinto caught her. "Was it something I said?"  
  
"No, it is just that she is quite tired of walking." Shinto put his sister on his back and was carrying her.  
  
"I own a little bit of land up ahead she should rest there."  
  
"Kila take Rin, Jaken, and Shinta to Sesshomaru's place. I think Jaken will tell you where to go. Listen to him." It meowed then transformed just like Kilala does. (Well let me put it this way it does everything like Kilala. So I wouldn't have to confuse my reader and myself) Shinta and Rin jumped on her back. Kila was starting to leave.  
  
"WAIT FOR ME!" Jaken yelled. Then he jumped on Kila before she jumped into the sky.  
  
"We should get going." Sesshomaru said running into the woods. Shinto ran after him. They were running for a little then stop at a gate of a huge house.  
  
"You call this small!"  
  
"I never said that it was small but never mind that."  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru welcome back." Said a guard who was at the front gate.  
  
"Is Rin, Jaken and a human boy inside?"  
  
"Yes sir, the human boy is in a room on the west wing."  
  
"Thank you." Sesshomaru entered but stopped because he heard Shinto yelling.  
  
"We only allow the Lord Demons and demonness to enter."  
  
"He is with me. Him and his sister."  
  
The guard could not ague or Sesshomaru could replace him. "Yes sir. Forgive me sir." He bowed. Shinto ran in before he changed his mind.  
  
"Wow! This place is even bigger inside." Shinto thought. He looked around and saw demons, maidens, and a lot of rooms. But there were four places one to the north, south, east, and west. Sesshomaru was walking to the west housing. Shinto ran to catch up with him.  
  
"Jaken!" the toad came running out of a room and Kila jumped down from the roof.  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"Show Shinto to Insueka's room then show him to his room."  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"Hey Sesshomaru what the heck are you doing to do?"  
  
"Well I am going to catch up with some work sense I am here." Shinto walked off to catch up with Jaken.  
  
"Shinto, Lady Insueka's room is right here." Jaken opened the door and Shinto looked around amazed. "And your room is right next door." Jaken walked out of the room.  
  
"What if I left Insueka and Shinta here, they will well taken care of? I could search for a way to get the jewel out of Insueka's body." He thought to himself. He didn't notice that Insueka was awake.  
  
"Why can't Shinta and I come with you?" Insueka seemed hurt.  
  
"What you read my mind? Oh yeah you were born with the power."  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't answer my question!" She jumped out of his arms.  
  
"Here you and Shinta will be well taken care of."  
  
"Shinto, I don't care, you said that once you returned you would never leave me and Shinta again."  
  
"Well damn it I do care for your safety. And..." he didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Ok do as you wish but you will have to explain it all to Shinta." Insueka was trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"I will not go."  
  
"Thank you Shinto." Insueka smiled.  
  
"So this Inuyasha is after father."  
  
"Shut up Shinto. I don't want Sesshomaru to know."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But nothing promise me that you not breathe a word about this to Shinta or Sesshomaru." He nodded. "Well you how one of my demon powers is that I could look in to others past."  
  
"Yeah what of it."  
  
"Well, I wasn't being nosey but a memory of Lord Sesshomaru and Naraku agreeing to be comrades. Naraku was helping Lord Sesshomaru by giving him a human arm with a shard of the shikon jewel in bedded in it. With that human arm he could hold his brother Inuyasha's sword."  
  
"So they are buddies."  
  
"No not really. After the battle with Inuyasha Lord Sesshomaru had to discard the arm before it burned him alive. Then find Naraku and Jaken said 'you gave Lord Sesshomaru the arm in hoping that it burn him alive.' Naraku said no. Then Lord Sesshomaru attacks Naraku and that is how I think started the fight between Naraku and Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"Oh. I am tried so see ya in the morning."  
  
"Night." She smiled while he exited her room. She got up and went to a window and looked up at the stars. "Father I hope that you are safe." Then she got to her room door and opened it.  
  
"Lady Insueka you are awake."  
  
"Jaken."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where is Lord Sesshomaru I need to speak with him?"  
  
"I will show you." She followed the toad and looked around.  
  
"Wow. It is like a castle." Then she saw a room with the door a little opened. Jaken was about to speak. She whispered "Don't, thank you." The toad went away. She knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it!?" Sesshomaru was mad at the demon.  
  
"It is only me, Insueka."  
  
"Come in." She opened the door to find out that the room he was in was a library and she saw him looking up from his book, she stained her eyes to see what name of the book. But he knew what she was trying to do and quickly put the book down.  
  
"By the way you look, you don't seem like to worm book type." She laughed.  
  
"I was only trying to catch up with work." Insueka looked at to books.  
  
"There are a lot of books they are all in different categories...." Her voice trailed as she saw a book and picked it up. Sesshomaru ran over and caught her hand.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Insueka stared at his hand on hers.  
  
"I came to talk to you." She said in a low tone.  
  
"Don't touch the books."  
  
"Ok. Ah Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your hand." He looked and saw his hand on hers. He quickly took it off.  
  
"So why did you come to talk to me?" He said turning his back and moving to another bookcase.  
  
"I want to know about Inuyasha and his grudge against Naraku."  
  
"What?" One of his eyebrows rose.  
  
"Well I want to know why Inuyasha has a grudge against Naraku." She repeated herself.  
  
"NO ONE SAYS THE NAME INUYASHA IN THIS CASTLE!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
"Sorry, how was I suppose to know that?" she was little shocked at Sesshomaru's temper. But she had to remember that demons do get mad quick.  
  
"Forgive me I didn't mean to yell." Sesshomaru said in a kind tone that no one has ever heard.  
  
"Huh? Oh that is alright." She was shocked that a demon such as Sesshomaru could have a kind heart at times. 'So this is what mother meant.' She thought.  
  
"Inuyasha and I, we do not get along that well."  
  
"I understand a life or fights between a half breed and a demon. You have to remember that I am a half-breed and Shinto is a demon. But still through any fight Shinto and I find a way to forgive each other. And one day you and Inuyasha should forgive one another and become good friends." Sesshomaru thought for a minute.  
  
"Inuyasha and I forgiving one another, how silly is that?" He thought.  
  
"Is that too hard to forgive him? Because just a second ago you ask for forgiveness."  
  
"How do you know what I was thinking?" Insueka put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Sorry." She said through her covered mouth.  
  
"You can read minds."  
  
"It only happens when I am wondering what the other person is saying."  
  
"You could take your hand off your mouth."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then why don't you remove her hand from your mouth." She shook her head. He reached out and took her hand off her mouth. "There now you can talk normally." She looked up at her golden yellow eyes. And he looked down at her dark blue eyes.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want to know something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can a cold hearted demon fall in love?"  
  
"Yes, you said it yourself. For every child born there is someone that will love the person with all his or her heart and will make sure that he or she is safe. The person born maybe a ruthless demon, human, or even half-breed but there is always someone that person will love and someone to love him or her back. Or something like what you said."  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" They were talking in soft and low tones.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you..." He put one of his fingers on her lips and lowered his lips to hers. At the touch of his lips was everything. He held her by the waist. Insueka had wrapped her arms around his neck. Both had their eyes closed. Sesshomaru was about to deepen the kiss but then they were interrupted by a demon.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru..." He saw Sesshomaru with Insueka the moment he opened the door. Sesshomaru pulled away the moment he heard his name. Insueka was embarrassed.  
  
"I wish to be excused." She bowed then ran out.  
  
"What is it?" Sesshomaru said coldly. It took a while for the demon to come to his senses.  
  
"Oh here is the book you wanted." Sesshomaru took it then went to his desk. But he looked up.  
  
"If you breathe a word of what you saw then I will be more than happy to replace you." The demon nodded. Then he exited the room. Sesshomaru sat back in his chair and was thinking what just happened between Insueka and him. "She is a very beautiful person, young, caring, and kind. So is this what love feels like." Sesshomaru was a little shaky in the voice but he felt warmth.  
  
"I can't believe I kissed Lord Sesshomaru. Ok Insueka, pull yourself together and tell yourself why you like him so. Well his eyes. There is a sad story of his childhood behind them. His hair, it looks like silk, shinny, and soft but maybe it's just that I love the color silver. His demon scars; the crescent moon and the two blood red stripes on both sides of his face. And what else...AH! The way he speaks to me. He speaks with kindness, care, and love. Mother you said that love can make you shaky but you feel warm at the same time." She laughed, and then remembered the book she picked up but Sesshomaru stopped her. "That book may have some clues on how to take the jewel out of my body. I have to go in there when Lord Sesshomaru is asleep." She thought.

--------------------------------------------------------  
"This book is confusing." He was confusing himself because he was thinking of the kiss and trying to read at the same time. "I should go to sleep. Maybe in the morning I will be able to read the book." he thought. Insueka heard him talking to himself.  
  
She heard the door to the library close and his footsteps going down the hall. Then heard his room door shut.  
  
"Thank heaven for these half-breed ears." She thought. She got out of her room and walked quietly to the library. The door was unlocked. She was happy. She opened the door slowly so it would not make a sound. Then entered the library and got the book. And closed the door and ran in to her room. But then she heard footsteps from Sesshomaru's room and they were coming to her room. She started to panic with the book in her hand.  
  
"Crap. Crap. Crap. Here the hell can I put this." She saw a closet. She ran over and put the book under a lot of clothes. But as soon as she closed the closet door her room door opened.  
  
"Insueka you are still awake?"  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. What are you doing in here? You know you could have knocked?"  
  
"I didn't want to wake you if you were asleep. And I came to give you this." He held out a clothed wrapped gift. She didn't know how to react. She tried to speak but nothing came. So all she could do was get the gift and then looked up at him. "Open it." She smiled. She slowly opened the gift. Then she was shocked as she saw a red kimono. It was beautiful mostly the entire kimono was red but there was a white hexagon with white flowers in the middle of the hexagons. (It does sound filmier. Because it is on the side of Sesshomaru's clothes.)  
  
"I am speechless. Thank you it is beautiful." She had a happy tear run down her face.  
  
"It was my mother's I thought that it would look beautiful on you."  
  
"Thank you. I will wear it in the morning." She put the dress on top of her clothes and spun around but something hit the floor. She picked the thing up. It was a pair of earrings.  
  
"I forgot to tell you that the earrings were with the kimono."  
  
"I am honored to wear something that was your mother's." Then she ran to the closet and picked up the book.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I took it out of the library when you left. I haven't read it yet but I wish to tell you now before you found out."  
  
"Insueka I told you not to touch the books."  
  
"But I thought the book would have something about my curse."  
  
"I need to show you something. You know the demon that came in when we were together."  
  
She blushed. "Yes."  
  
"He brought a book and it is about has everything about curses and maybe it has your curse." She followed him into the library. Once she was in she shut the door behind her. Sesshomaru went to get the book and showed the book to her.  
  
"Wow. It is a large book. I guess that there are a lot of curses."  
  
"No only thirty curses, it has all the information about the history, ways to slow down the curse, and ways to get rid of them."  
  
"God, that is a lot. I don't think that I could sit and read through each curse."  
  
"I lied saying that I was catching up on some work. I was trying to find a way to stop your pain." She was about to cry.  
  
"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
"Please call me just only call me Sesshomaru."  
  
"Ok then thank you Sesshomaru. Why do you wish to help me I haven't done anything to repay you for bringing me back to life. And now you wish to stop my curse." "Well I.... I." Someone came into the room.  
  
'Damn why the hell when Sesshomaru and I are trying to talk someone comes in and interrupts.'  
  
"Well what is it this time!?" it was the same demon that intruded them the first time.  
  
"Well this is for Lady Insueka."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sir Shinto is gone." She didn't know how to react.  
  
"Brother why did you leave?" she thought.  
  
"Jaken went to speak with him but he was gone. It seems..."  
  
"That is enough!" Sesshomaru was angry.  
  
"Forgive Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Insueka."  
  
"Please leave." Insueka said sadly. The demon nodded then went out. When he shut the door she fell to her knees and cried. "Big brother why did you leave? You promised." Then she thought. "I said that you could go. But.... Shinta."  
  
"Are you feeling fine?" she nodded then got up and ran out of the room to Shinta's. She opened the door to find Shinta crying. She ran over and held him. "He left without saying good bye." He sobbed.  
  
"Don't worry I am here. I will never leave you. I promise."  
  
"Insueka, I love you sister."  
  
"And I love you too brother."  
  
Sesshomaru was standing outside the door.

--------------------------------------------------

I hope that it was ok. Plz if you all could do me a big faovr and review. Plz tell me what u think. I know that it sucks at the moment but it will get better. Thankz


	2. Inuyasha Returns Home

Chapter two Inuyasha Returns Home  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku said as Inuyasha was walking around in the forest. Inuyasha and gang were waiting for Kagome to return from her era.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Sit down and wait for Kagome to return."  
  
"She is late as always."  
  
"Well sorry for me being late yet again!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"About time, if you took any longer we have already been on our way to find Naraku."  
  
"Well my mother had to go buy your chips!"  
  
"There they go again." Shippo said shaking his head.  
  
"At times some can get confused thinking that they could be in love with each other." Sango said picking up her boomerang. Inuyasha and Kagome fell quite.  
  
"Well let's get going." Inuyasha said walking out of the clearing of the forest.  
  
"What's his problem?" Shippo wondered.  
  
They all were walking until night fall. "Inuyasha it seems that there others are tried." Miroku said looking at the girls and Shippo.  
  
"And."  
  
"And I think we should rest here for tonight."  
  
"But there is a house not even three yards away from us." Everyone walked a little then saw a house. "I told you."  
  
"I am going to ask if they have any rooms." Kagome was walking but someone came out of a room.  
  
"Oh hi do you wish to stay the night."  
  
"I was going to see if you had any rooms."  
  
"Well it is kind of hard to see the sign at night but this is an inn."  
  
"Ok well then I guess we will stay the night." Kagome said very tiredly.  
  
"Then I welcome you and your friends. I will start dinner right now; if you girls want there is a hot spring out back. And there are clean kimonos for you girls."  
  
"Come on Inuyasha." Inuyasha was thinking but heard Kagome call him and ran to her.  
  
-----------------  
  
Later that night after they all had dinner and the girls got their baths. Everyone was in the same room until the inn keeper could clear out the other room.  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong? It seems like you have been thinking a lot." Kagome asked.  
  
"I can smell Sesshomaru's scent but it is barely around."  
  
"So you suppose that Sesshomaru stopped and stayed the night."  
  
"Yeah but his scent is different."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with confused eyes.  
  
"I mean that it smells as if his scent has a little kindness in it." Inuyasha laughed. "How could Sesshomaru change?" Kagome was about to say something but the inn keeper enter the room.  
  
"Are you talking about Lord Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha looked at the inn keeper. "Lord Sesshomaru saved my niece with his sword so she said. He is actually a kind man. You make him sound as if he were an evil demon."  
  
"So your niece is a half breed." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, she is and she lives with a terrible curse. Lord Sesshomaru wished to help her, so they have left on their travel to find out how to remove the cursed jewel from her body."  
  
"A jewel?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, the jewel is the sister of the jewel of four souls."  
  
"The shikon jewel." Miroku said coming into the conversation.  
  
"Yes, I fear for her. In a few years to come she will die with the jewel within her body. Or she could bear a child but she does not wish her daughter to suffer so."  
  
"That is sad. For a woman to suffer so." Miroku sounded pretty stupid.  
  
"Don't even come near my niece or I will have no problems of kicking your butt. I know about monks like you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You are the monk that asks beautiful women to bear your child."  
  
"Huh? How did you know?"  
  
"Many women that come to my village tell everyone about a monk that has prayer beads and his right hand asks every beautiful woman if they could bear him a child. I say that do not you to ask my niece because it seems like she is in love with Lord Sesshomaru." she thought for a second. 'A monk with prayer beads on his right hand. I wonder if he is the monk that my brother in law.....no I must not think that.'  
  
"Well that sounds like Miroku." Kagome laughed.  
  
"So news about me is getting around fast." he thought.  
  
"I don't know how your niece could love that demon."  
  
"Sir Inuyasha, my niece doesn't care that he is a cold hearted demon. She loves him for his real self the heart that is kind and caring."  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Sesshomaru having a kind and caring heart. Now that is a laugh."  
  
"You don't know your brother as well as you think that you do." Inuyasha turned to look at the old innkeeper.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I am talking about that Lord Sesshomaru is actually kind and caring, it is just that the kind of demon that you and him are, you demons don't express you're feeling well. So you bottle it all up and pretend that you don't feel them."  
  
"............." Inuyasha knew that the old lady was right.  
  
"So I wonder if Inuyasha..." Kagome thought but Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"Well I bet that you guys are tried? Your guys' room is down the hall." The boys walked out of the room. "Good night."  
  
"Good night." The girls said.  
  
-------------------  
  
Morning came fast. Inuyasha and gang were getting ready to leave. After awhile everyone was heading out the door.  
  
"Inuyasha please hold on!" yelled the innkeeper. Inuyasha turned around. "Inuyasha please if you find Insueka give her this. She will know what it means." she handed Inuyasha a cloth wrapped gift.  
  
"I am not a delevry boy!"  
  
"Please I beg of you give her this. It is about her mother."  
  
"What about her mother exactly?"  
  
"Inuyasha stop it is none of your business!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"She grew up knowing that her mother was dead but I found out something about my sister. She is alive. Insueka must know this." Inuyasha took the thing and then nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha....." said Kagome.  
  
"It is just something about mothers that makes me soft."  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha. Insueka will be happy." the old innkeeper smiled.  
  
They all walked off. But then after a while walking Inuyasha stopped.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"I don't know where this Insueka is."  
  
"The innkeeper said that she was with Sesshomaru."  
  
"Great now I have to see my brother."  
  
"What is so wrong about that?" Inuyasha gave Miroku a stern look.  
  
"Sesshomaru and I don't get along....." Inuyasha smelled Sesshomaru's scent.  
  
"What is wrong?" Kagome walked next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Sesshomaru is near by."  
  
"Good so we can gave Insueka her gift and be on our way to kill Naraku."  
  
--------------------  
  
"Insueka what is wrong?" Shinta said still in his sister's arms.  
  
"I am not really sure but I think that Inuyasha and his friends are near by."  
  
"It is Inuyasha alright." Insueka looked at Sesshomaru right arm.  
  
"Sesshomaru you don't have a right arm?"  
  
"..................." All he did was nod.  
  
"I have just noticed it." She looked sad.  
  
"I lost it to Inuyasha."  
  
"I could heal it or actually give you a new right arm."  
  
".................."  
  
"Come here." She let go of Shinta. Sesshomaru was walking toward her. "If you could sit right in front of me." Sesshomaru did as she asked. She was chanting something and then slowly Sesshomaru's right arm was coming back. "Sorry if it painful." She whispered. He was trying to hold back the pain. She was chanting faster now. Then after a while Sesshomaru's hand was back. Insueka fainted. Sesshomaru got her. Shinta looked happy.  
  
"I think she used all her power." Shinta said trying to hold back a smile.  
  
"I will put her in her bed and then go to my brother." Sesshomaru didn't know what Shinta was planning.  
  
Sesshomaru was carrying Insueka to her room. Sesshomaru felt happy because he had his right arm back.  
  
"Insueka thank you." He whispered.  
  
"I hope you are happy now. Now you can do things that you use to do with both hands. This is my way to repay you for everything." Insueka started to awake.  
  
"So you are awake?"  
  
"Yes, I wish to go with you to see this Inuyasha." He put her to her feet.  
  
"Then if you wish to come follow me." Sesshomaru was going through the front gate. Insueka ran behind him. "I wish to get through."  
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." The guard opened the door. Then Sesshomaru and Insueka went outside of the (I will just call it castle because it is so huge.) castle.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Sesshomaru is coming and I think that it is the Insueka girl."  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Sesshomaru was walk toward Inuyasha. Insueka was behind Sesshomaru.  
  
"I came to give something to a girl named Insueka. I was told to give it to her and she would know what it means."  
  
"I am Insueka." Insueka step up to Inuyasha. He handed her the thing. "Thank you." She opened it but it fell out of her hand and she fell to her knees.  
  
"Insueka what is wrong?" Sesshomaru said walking to her side.  
  
"Mother, she is alive. My mother is alive." She was crying but her tears were happy. The thing was an old letter. "Shinta need to know and father....." She fell quiet.  
  
"Come on we have done our job." Inuyasha said walking away.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Insueka got to her feet and ran to Inuyasha. He turned around and saw her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank you but don't kill my father. I have seen what he has done to you but Shinta needs him."  
  
"Who is your father?"  
  
"Naraku is my father." She said quietly.  
  
"NARAKU IS YOUR FATHER!!!!" Everyone said shockingly.  
  
"Yes, my father is Naraku. And I ask you Inuyasha please take my life instead of my father's. You would never understand the pain he has been going through."  
  
"I will be glad." Miroku said getting ready to take the pray breads from his right hand. Insueka didn't move.  
  
"Miroku stop!" Inuyasha stopped him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tell me Insueka exactly what kind of pain is he going through." Inuyasha was in a clam tone.  
  
"............."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Please I beg of you Inuyasha."  
  
"He made Kikyo and I hate each other, he killed Kikyo. How could I forgive him?"  
  
"I don't ask you to forgive him but to spare his life."  
  
"He only cares for himself." Kagome said coming into the conversation.  
  
"Tell me this if he only cared for himself, he won't have three children and he would not fall in love with a human."  
  
"But he had put a curse on my family."  
  
"If you promise to spare him I will cure your curse."  
  
"The only way I could cure my curse is if I kill him."  
  
"If you don't believe in my powers look at Sesshomaru's right arm!"  
  
"Inuyasha tell your friends that this is enough, Insueka has been hurt more than you have been."  
  
"Shut up Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"I know you all don't care about this but I grew up knowing that my mother was dead and my father abandoned us because of my mother's death."  
  
"..................." Everyone was silent.  
  
"Then I wish to go with you all to speak with my father." Insueka turned to Sesshomaru. "Tell Shinta that I am going to find Shinto. And I need you to do me a favor. Go to this place and tell her that Insueka sent you."  
  
"I will." Sesshomaru turned and walked to the castle.  
  
"I didn't say that you could go."  
  
"I don't care. If I wish to go then I go. And if you have a problem shut your mouth." She headed out of the woods.  
  
"Can we trust her? I mean she is the daughter of Naraku." Sango said.  
  
"I think we can." Kagome said.  
  
"But how can we?" Shippo said.  
  
"She is a kind person who loves her father with her heart. And she wants to protect him like he protected her and her family." Inuyasha said walking out of the woods.  
  
"Don't act like you feel sorry for me."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"You just sounded like it."  
  
"I mean it I don't feel sorry for you." Insueka fell to the ground. She started to cry.  
  
'Father how could you do that?' Insueka said to herself.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
"My father made you and Kikyo to hate each other?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I can read your mind and I can see your past. That is why I like Sesshomaru because I can see his heart." She smiled. "And I can tell that you are trying hard to forget Kikyo. I can also tell by the look in your eyes you love Kagome."  
  
"I.......I........don't.....love...Kagome." Inuyasha blushed. Kagome was listening in the distance.  
  
"Say that without blushing next time."  
  
---------------------  
  
"Why did she leave too?" Shinta was crying.  
  
"Here I think that this will explain everything." Sesshomaru handed the crying boy the letter.  
  
"It's mother's hand writing." He stopped crying and read it to himself. Sesshomaru walked out of his room.  
  
"What is this I am feeling?" He felt like something stabbed him in the heart. "I hope that Insueka will be OK or I will kill my brother." He went into the library and started to read the book.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"I know that I am Naraku's daughter but I need you all to trust me. I promise I will not try to kill anyone." Insueka was standing up from where they made camp.  
  
"How could we trust....?"  
  
"Don't even finish that sentence! You trust Inuyasha so don't say that how can we trust this half breed." Insueka was mad.  
  
"I trust her." Shippo said running into her arms.  
  
"Why?" Miroku was mad.  
  
"I know how she feels about her parents so that is why I trust her." " Thank you Shippo." She hugged the fox. "Damn it!" She got to her feet.  
  
"What is wrong?" Shippo looked up at her.  
  
"Kila, where are you!" Then Kila came running toward Insueka.  
  
"She looks like Kilala but she has three tails instead of two."  
  
"Who is Kilala?" As soon as she said that Kilala came running toward Kila. They were talking.  
  
"I guess that I trust her. Because Kilala does then I have to trust her." Sango put down her weapon.  
  
"Wow! They look almost look the same except Kila has three tails." She smiled.  
  
"I trust her." Kagome said coming toward Insueka.  
  
"So everyone trusts her expect Miroku." Miroku walked away.  
  
"I have never seen him this mad." Shippo said watching Miroku disappear into the deep woods. Insueka got up and followed him.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"I will leave if that makes you happy."  
  
".............."  
  
"No one is around so kill me if you must."  
  
"...................."  
  
"I came only because I wish to see my father again. That is all I wish to do."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Then you do not have to trust me." She walked off.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
As she walked back to camp she looked up at the sky. "Sesshomaru I still don't know why I am doing this." She fell to the ground. "I should have never left but there is no turning back now." She noticed that in a few weeks that the new moon will come and she would turn human again. But as she was thinking someone or something came and attacked her. Her shoulder was wounded. "Damn that hurt! Who the hell did that?" She turned and saw a wolf demon.  
  
"I should be asking who the hell you are."  
  
"I am Insueka."  
  
"Koga's the name, half-breed."  
  
"Damn it my shoulder hurts." But then she fainted.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Later that night Miroku returned to camp.  
  
"Miroku, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Where is that half-breed?"  
  
"We thought that she was with you." Shippo said but looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"I smell blood. Insueka's blood and I smell Koga." Inuyasha ran over into the place he smelled Insueka's blood. She wasn't there but there was small pool of her blood. Kila meowed as she smelled her master's blood.  
  
"Inuyasha, why did you run off like that?" Kagome came running toward him. Everyone else was behind her. When Miroku saw her blood he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Just pray to god that Sesshomaru will not smell her blood or he will kill Koga."  
  
"What, Koga did this?" Shippo was mad. He ran to Kagome. She caught him in her arms.  
  
"We have to find Koga before Sesshomaru does."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Back at the castle Sesshomaru smelled Insueka's blood but it was very faint. But he also smelled a wolf demon's blood. "Insueka..........." He got from his desk and ran out the door. He went to Shinta's room. "Shinta..........." Shinta was nowhere to found in the room. Then he heard something at the gate.  
  
"I want to leave!"  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru said not to let the human boy out."  
  
"But my sister is hurt. I can feel her in pain."  
  
"I know we demons can smell her blood."  
  
"I don't want to lose her."  
  
"She will be fine. I will kill who ever did this to her. So just stay here and wait."  
  
"Will you bring her back too?"  
  
"Yes." Sesshomaru walked out of the castle.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Insueka got up from where she was laying. "Damn that Koga!" But her shoulder was still wounded.  
  
"Prince Koga the half-breed is awake!" She heard someone yelled.  
  
"Good now that you are awake." Koga came out of the shadows of the room.  
  
"Damn you! What the hell do you want with me?!"  
  
"You did say that you were the daughter of Naraku. Am I right?"  
  
"Why should I answer to a low level prince such as you?" She fell onto her knees.  
  
"Your father killed most of my pack."  
  
"So you are going to take your revenge on me." Insueka was mad.  
  
"I was thinking about that but I have something else in mind."  
  
"Like what!?"  
  
"Using you, to see if your father really cares for your safety."  
  
"I am only warning you if Sesshomaru smells my blood's scent he will kill you." Insueka felt dizzy.  
  
"He can't kill me. I have some shards of the shikon jewel."  
  
"If you let me go you don't have to fight a demon at full power."  
  
"If the thought hasn't hit you yet stupid, I am a demon."  
  
"I AM NOT STUPID! DAMN IT!!!" Insueka shouted.  
  
"Oh I thought you were."  
  
"You are not being a gentleman!"  
  
"Who said I was."  
  
"I did! If you care about the rest of your pack, I suggest that you let me go!"  
  
"But I don't give up or let my hostages go."  
  
"Please I beg of you I do not wish to see your pack killed because you would not let me go."  
  
"No, I wouldn't let you go, because you will run to Father." Koga's voice changed.  
  
"Shin......to?"  
  
"My name is Koga. Shinto was my old name." Insueka was shocked.  
  
"No Shinto........." She was too shocked to say anything else. She fell to the ground and started to cry.  
  
"This pack found me injured five years ago and so they took me in. And their leader named Koga helped me. But one day we all went to fight the birds of paradise but they injured the real Koga badly. So later he died and then the wolf pack needed a leader. So they called me Koga and I became their new leader. I hated Father for the pain he put on my new family."  
  
"..............." She tried to say something but nothing came out.  
  
"Are you surprised sister?"  
  
"No, I am disappointed. And I know that Mother is too." She looked at her demon brother angrily.  
  
"Mother has been dead for ten years."  
  
"She is alive! I got a notice from her saying that she has been alive. But she lost her memory so she didn't know that she had a family. She got her memories back about two years ago."  
  
"I do not believe you." Shinto walked away.  
  
"Brother! You know inside that I am not lying." He walked over to her and slapped her across the face.  
  
"You don't know how I feel or know that I believe you or not!"  
  
"What happened to my big brother?"  
  
"He died with my old life."  
  
"Brother!" Insueka yelled as her brother walked away. "Why brother why??!!" She started to cry again.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru found his brother.  
  
"Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha turned to see his brother.  
  
"You were supposed to protect her or did the monk made her run into the woods!" Miroku looked up.  
  
"I didn't know that she was going to be kidnapped."  
  
"Sesshomaru please don't kill Koga." Kagome came up next to Inuyasha.  
  
"How am I to not to kill him. He injured Insueka and kidnapped her." Sesshomaru's eyes were about to turn red. But someone ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Don't kill Shinto. I beg of you." It was Insueka.  
  
"Insueka......."  
  
"Koga is Shinto." Sesshomaru didn't know what to do for the first time in his life.  
  
"Shinta wants you." He hugged her back.  
  
"Promise me that you not kill Koga."  
  
"I promise." Inuyasha and his friends were shocked at how Sesshomaru was reacting to Insueka.  
  
"Insueka!" Shippo ran to her.  
  
"Shippo!" She ran up and held the little fox. Sesshomaru noticed that her wound opened up and she was losing blood fast.  
  
"Insueka you're bleeding!" Kagome ran up to Insueka with her first aid kit. Insueka fell forward.  
  
"Insueka!" Sesshomaru moved forward but saw that Kagome was patching her wound.  
  
"Sesshomaru she needs to lie in a bed until she awakes."  
  
"Inuyasha bring you and your friends to the western lands."  
  
"Yes." Sesshomaru got Insueka then put her on his back and ran to the castle.  
  
When everyone got there they saw Sesshomaru's clothes had Insueka's blood in it.  
  
"Inuyasha come with me." Sesshomaru said walking toward Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------

Thanks for the review I hope that i get more reviews. I have already updated to of my stories in not even a day. I think that i'm somewut on a roll. Please review but no flames plz. Thanks


	3. Sesshomaru's Tear

  
Chapter Three  
Sesshomaru's Tear  
  
"What is it Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said looking around the kingdom remembering that this was the place where he was born at.  
  
"Insueka told me that I should ask for forgiveness from you for everything I did to you and your friends. I am sorry." Inuyasha was shocked that his brother was saying sorry.  
  
"Are you sure that you are Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Yes, but this Sesshomaru fell in love so that is why I am acting nice."  
  
"Don't worry brother Insueka will get better." Inuyasha felt that his brother needed someone to help him.  
  
"I know but....I hate this feeling. It makes me too weak and sad."  
  
"But I am happy for you." Sesshomaru stopped to look at his brother.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"I think that you should fall in love with someone and worry for her a lot. I guess that she cares about you a lot too."  
  
"Thank you." Sesshomaru starting walking off again with his head down.  
  
"Can I return to my friends?"  
  
"Yes, but I wish for you and your friends to stay the night here. Sense this is the place you were born at."  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru walked off to his room.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Later that night Insueka woke up. "Thank you everyone." She said to herself. But she heard someone's voice. "Sesshomaru?" She ran out of her room and was running toward the voice. She ran until she came to a large tree.  
  
"Insueka?"  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru jumped from a branch and stopped in front of her. "By the look in your eyes you were worried about me. And you did not sleep well."  
  
"How could I sleep? I was worried that you would leave me." Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Sesshomaru I am sorry for making you worry." But then she felt something warm and wet hit her face. "Sesshomaru are you crying?"  
  
"I was worried I didn't know how to react when you just lied there asleep. I didn't want to lose you. You are the first to ever make me feel like this. And I feel like a fool because I can not control this feeling." He held her a little tighter.  
  
"..................."  
  
"Insueka?"  
  
"Yes?" She looked up at him.  
  
"I.... think that I...I love you." She started to cry within his arms.  
  
"I love you too." As soon as she said that Sesshomaru kissed her. She knew that he was telling the truth with the first touch of lips against hers. So she kissed him back. They were kissing for a while then returned to the castle. And everyone was waiting for them.  
  
"About time we have been waiting for you two." Shinta said trying not to laugh.  
  
"We were just talking." Insueka said blushing.  
  
"Yeah right then if you two were then why are you blushing." Inuyasha teased.  
  
"Like she said we were only talking."  
  
"Is Sesshomaru actually blushing?" Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes, it looks like it." Sango said laughing. Everyone was laughing. Sesshomaru and Insueka were still blushing.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru the north, south and eastern lords would like to speak with you." Said a demon walking toward Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yes I am coming." Insueka watch Sesshomaru then let out a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong Insueka?" Kagome walked over to her.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You and Sesshomaru kissed!" Shippo said happily. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah my sister and Lord Sesshomaru........." Sango, Kagome, and Insueka shut his mouth before he could say the last word. Then the girls sighed. "What was that for?!"  
  
"If someone heard that then Sesshomaru would be in trouble." But then Insueka heard the conversation between the lords.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Someone has informed me that you and that half-breed kissed." The ruler of the northern lands Nacashi said.  
  
"Not only did he hear it he saw it." The ruler of the eastern lands Shinyoko said.  
  
"First we allow you to bring in a human. Then we allow you to bring a half-breed and her human brother." The lord of the southern lands Yashiyoco said.  
  
"First the Western lands are the lands I rule. Second you did not allow me to bring in Rin. I did because she was going to stay with Insoka. Third I brought Insueka here because upon her she has a curse and I think that I have to book to get rid of it." Sesshomaru said balling his hand into a fist.  
  
"Soykon jewel of ten souls." said the lords.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"The jewel has souls of dead women that died because of the curse and their scent is strong." Shinyoko said.  
  
"But back to the matter of Sesshomaru kissing a half-breed." Nacashi said.  
  
"Her name is Insueka!" Sesshomaru snapped.  
  
"Well then this Insueka why did you kiss her? You are a strong demon and the youngest to ever rule the western lands. But she is a half-breed with a curse and she is becoming weak. And sooner or later she will die." Yashiyoco said looking at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Exactly, so why wasting time on a half-breed that is going to die in two months." Shinyoko had said. Sesshomaru got up and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"What was that?" Sango said getting to her feet.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru was walking down the hall but stopped for a few seconds to look at Insueka. Then he kept walking.  
  
"What's his problem?" Said Miroku. Insueka ran after him.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Wait I need to speak with you!" Insueka was running toward Sesshomaru. He stopped then looked at her. "I heard everything you all saying. If I wasn't so careless and died you wouldn't be...."  
  
"If I didn't save your life we could have never met and Inuyasha and I would still be fighting and not forgiving."  
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Don't ever say that it was your fault. I will get rid of that demon in the morning. You should rest; you may leave with Inuyasha to talk to your father."  
  
"I want you to come with me and Shinta." Insueka said almost to herself.  
  
"But I do not wish to bother Inuyasha and his friends."  
  
"I should have never asked." She ran into her room.  
  
"Insueka I am sorry but you should go with Inuyasha." He went into his room.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"So I guess they are not coming back. Well we all should go to sleep." Inuyasha said walking away to his room. Everyone else followed him except for Shinta.  
  
"Daddy, Mommy, and big brother where are you all." Shinta ran to his room.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Morning came along and Insueka was packing for her trip ahead. But someone came to her room.  
  
"How is your shoulder?" Insueka spun around and saw Sesshomaru.  
  
"It is better." She continued to pack.  
  
"I am sorry about last night. The other lords said something I was kind of upset. So to make up for last night, I wanted to give you this." Sesshomaru handed her a notebook. She took it and opened it up.  
  
"Thank you." But then she read some of the pages. "But Sesshomaru this is about my curse."  
  
"Yes, I did some research and wrote down some important things. I hope it helps with your search."  
  
"It will help a lot." She put the book on top of her stuff. She was wearing the dress Sesshomaru gave her.  
  
"You are wearing the dress."  
  
"Yeah I forgot to wear it yesterday. So I thought that I could wear it now."  
  
"Insueka we will be at the door! Come down when you are ready!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Ok! So I guess that this is good-bye for now." Insueka said sadly.  
  
".............."  
  
"Good-bye Sesshomaru. I will return soon. So wait for me." Sesshomaru walked toward her and hugged her.  
  
"I will wait for you. I will take good care of Shinta." She returned his hug.  
  
"I will be back I promise." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips but before she could get away he held her as he kissed her. One single tear drop went down her face. A few minutes later he let her go.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She grabbed her bag and went out the door. All Sesshomaru could do was to watch her leave.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Are you ready now?" Inuyasha said looking at Insueka.  
  
"Yes, sorry it took so long." Insueka took one look back at Sesshomaru and went out the door.  
  
"Ok for one Insueka, do not say that you miss Sesshomaru, and another do not run off into the woods alone."  
  
"Ok Inuyasha." She remembered that she forgot her sword. "AH!"  
  
"What is it?!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"I forgot my sword."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sesshomaru was walking around her room. And saw that she had left her sword. "She left her sword." Sesshomaru grabbed it and ran toward the gate.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Hold on I will be right back." Insueka turned and went to the gate but Sesshomaru already came through it holding her sword. They stared at each other for a moment then Sesshomaru handed her, her sword.  
  
"I noticed that you forgot your sword, so I thought that I could take it to you."  
  
"Thank you." Insueka held her sword then ran to catch up with the others. But she looked back and smiled. It seemed as if a lot of weight came off his shoulders he smiled back at her.  
  
"I will wait forever for you Insueka." He said to himself. She ran to catch up with her new group. Sesshomaru turned and went inside.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"So Insueka you can wield a sword?" Miroku said looking at Insueka; who was still holding her sword.  
  
"Yes, this sword belonged to my father. So this sword is special to me."  
  
"Just because it belonged to your father." Inuyasha said looking at it.  
  
"Don't you treasure you father's sword?" Insueka tilted her head to see his face.  
  
"A sword is a sword. There is nothing special about them."  
  
"But if was only just a sword then why do you refuse on giving it to Sesshomaru? Maybe it is just that you treasure it." Inuyasha was silent for a while.  
  
"I don't want Sesshomaru kill others with tetsusaiga."  
  
"Yeah sure then why are you thinking I do treasure tetsusaiga."  
  
"But how did you know what I was thinking."  
  
"I can read your mind. But before you all start to think something. I can only read your mind if I want to. And that is rarely." Everyone let out a deep sigh. "But let's move onto another topic. Like...um...my father!"  
  
"Why do you want to talk about Naraku?" Miroku said.  
  
"I want to know something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you all still on the idea of killing him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But what if I were to open the nicer Naraku. Would you still kill him?"  
  
"We don't know. But how are we not to kill someone who killed so many?"  
  
"I know that it is hard but I know that it is useless to say that he has a family. Because I know exactly what you all would say? But he has killed people within a family so why should be spared when he didn't spare the lives of them. I do want you to spare his life for two months. Then you may kill him if you like."  
  
"Huh?" Everyone said looking confused.  
  
"I just want my father to be there before I die."  
  
"But surely you will die years to come."  
  
"No, I am under a family curse. I will die in two months to come."  
  
"What?!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"I am under the curse of the Soykon jewel of ten souls. My ending is to come soon."  
  
"I have heard of that curse." Everyone stopped walking and turned to Miroku. "The Soykon is the sister of the Shikon jewel of four souls. Am I right?"  
  
"Yes the jewel is the sister of the scared jewel but it is already evil."  
  
"So how you are pure hearted?" Inuyasha said jokingly. Insueka looked as if she was going to kill Inuyasha.  
  
"Well the jewel kills those of pure heart. The jewel hates them so it kills them slowly. I guess." Insueka said walking off.  
  
"I just remembered that your aunt told us a little about your curse." Shippo said jumping into Insueka's arms.  
  
"I would not be surprised." She let out a sigh.  
  
"I was wondering, what was the real reason that you left your home."  
  
"Inuyasha you know very well. The villagers didn't accept me for being a half-breed. They said that half-breed were evil and were not allowed to live in this world." Insueka sounded sad. Inuyasha looked up into the sky.  
  
"A lot of people humans or demons do not accept us half-breeds."  
  
"When my mother was alive all the villagers left me alone. But when she was said to be dead, everyone made fun of me."  
  
"Mother....." Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Insueka said looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We are lucky because there is someone who loves us for who we are."  
  
"I guess that you are right."  
  
'I know that Insueka is talking about Kikyo. He will never love me.' Kagome thought but Insueka looked at her sadly.  
  
"Inuyasha come and walk with me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I need to speak with you." Insueka walked away from the group. Inuyasha looked confused but followed her.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"I guess that we will wait for then here." Miroku said.  
  
"I think that she read my mind." Kagome thought.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Insueka said when night was about to come.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you love Kagome?" Inuyasha was shocked.  
  
"Huh? What kind of question is that!?"  
  
"Answer the damn question!"  
  
".........."  
  
"So I take that as a no."  
  
"No!"  
  
"You do love her?" Inuyasha fell speechless.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I need to tell you something Kagome said while being held captive by Koga."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kagome slapped Koga and said that 'I am not a slave at some auction then you come and bid me then take me as your property. Besides I am not available I am already kind of seeing a guy sort of.' Koga said 'You're taken. Don't tell that you are seeing that mutt faced Inutrasha.' Kagome said 'His name is not Inutrasha. So don't insult him. He is couragest, brave, and has a good heart when he is not mad. And he is has a nice name Inuyasha.' I think that is how it went." Inuyasha seemed shocked.  
  
"She said that?"  
  
"Yes every word." Insueka seemed pleased at Inuyasha's expression.  
  
"But she seemed to be in love with Koga."  
  
"And she knows that you are in love with that LIVING DEAD WOMAN KIKYOU!!" Inuyasha was thrown back at her tone.  
  
"But...."  
  
"Don't but me Kikyo is dead and Kagome is alive. Common sense to go with the living one."  
  
"But they both are alive."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ALIVE? KIKYOU IS DEAD I TELL YOU DEAD, DEAD, DEAD, DEAD!!"  
  
"How would you feel if your first love came back?"  
  
"Shut up! Jiro died three years! I have moved on with my life." Insueka said sadly.  
  
"You didn't answer the question!"  
  
"I will stay with Sesshomaru! It would be hard to give Jiro up but he died and there was nothing I could do to stop it!"  
  
"So you made your mind that quick even if he was the first one that ever made you feel safe and belonged."  
  
"I am a woman and I can do things upon my rules and.....enough about my life. I am talking about a girl who loves you more than anything. Isn't that enough to love her back!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"My heart was made up."  
  
"You jerk." Insueka slapped him very hard on the side of his face. "You love that dead person who has been dead for more than fifty years. So you choose her over a living and breathing person. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was right about you. You are a stupid jackass. I don't even know why Kagome loves you. She puts you ahead of everything."  
  
"How is that true."  
  
"You know that she could stay in her own era and let you look for the jewel shards yourself. But staying away from you would cause her to want to die. She will do everything to kill herself."  
  
"How do you know?!"  
  
"Jiro was lying dead in front of me. His blood was everywhere. I felt like there was nothing to live for so when wolfs attacked I thought that it would be great to be killed by them. But your brother saved my life. I was scared to fall in love with him. And don't ever say that I don't know these things!" Insueka was crying as she spoke to Inuyasha.  
  
"........."  
  
"So make up your god damn mind now! Who the hell is it that you want to live with or love? Let me warn you if you pick the wrong person and if she dies I will make you wished that you died as well!"  
  
"Kagome....?" Inuyasha stared at someone behind Insueka. She turned and saw Kagome.  
  
"Kag...Kagome, What are you doing here?" Insueka said as she saw tears starting to flow from her eyes.  
  
"I knew it, Inuyasha! You would pick Kikyo over me." The tears started to flow faster.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha was walking toward her.  
  
"Don't come near me! And don't even try to touch me." She ran off.  
  
"KAGOME!!"  
  
"You have made up your mind?" Insueka was scared of what he might say.  
  
"Kagome, I wish to be with Kagome."  
  
"Then why are you still here?" Inuyasha looked at her. She smiled for encouragement. He nodded then ran after her.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Inuyasha why did you pick Kikyo over me?!" She screamed through the night when she had reached the bone eaters' well.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said coming behind her. She turned quickly to run but she was in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Inuyasha I told you not to touch me."  
  
"I am sorry but I was a little upset with Insueka. I didn't mean what I said." Kagome looked up at him and saw in his eyes he was sorry and he wanted to make it up to her.  
  
"I will forgive you now but if you say something else about you wanting to be with Kikyo. I am going home." He nodded as he held her in his arms. Not to far away Insueka watched and then left them to think on her own.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Jiro you know that I could never give you up." She walked to where they were setting camp for the night.  
  
"Insueka do you know where Inuyasha and Kagome are?" Miroku said.  
  
"No." She smiled in her head.  
  
"Then we better look for them." Sango said walking pass Insueka but she stopped her.  
  
"No, leave them be for the time being." Sango nodded. Then Insueka went over to a huge tree and jumped on one of its branches with her bag at hand.  
  
"Insueka tell me why were you and Inuyasha yelling at each other?" Shippo came and sat in her lap when she sat down.  
  
"I will tell you tomorrow. I am tried."  
  
"You promise."  
  
"I promise." Shippo jumped off her lap and she opened her bag and saw the notebook. She picked it up and ran her finger down the notebook. "Sesshomaru Thank you for helping me. I have no way to thank you for everything you have done for me." She opened the book and started to read it.  
  
After a while Inuyasha and Kagome came back to camp.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Sango said walking toward Kagome.  
  
"Talking." Both of them said blushing. Insueka fell asleep on the branch. Her book fell off her lap and hit Inuyasha in the head.  
  
"Ouch!" Inuyasha picked up the book and opened it.  
  
"What is that?" Shippo said as Shippo jump on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"It is a book." Inuyasha read some of the pages. Then he had a shock look on his face when he turned the page.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said walking over to him and read the page.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"It says here that Insueka would have to die in order for the jewel to be rid of her body." Insueka woke up and she heard the others talking.  
  
"Insueka is going to die?" Shippo said.  
  
"Yes, and I can see that it will be soon." Inuyasha said.  
  
"She said that she will die in two months." Kagome said.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Insueka jumped off the branch and saw that Inuyasha had her book.  
  
"Nothing." Inuyasha hid the book.  
  
"I saw it already. Don't worry I am not mad. But....."  
  
"But what?"  
  
She took a deep breath. "BUT YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING ANYTHING THAT IS NOT YOURS! I DIDN'T WANT YOU ALL TO FIND IT AND READ IT! GOD, TALK ABOUT NOISEY!"  
  
"SORRY, IT FELL ON MY HEAD!"  
  
"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE I WANTED IT TO FALL ONTO YOUR THICK HEAD!"  
  
"Please would you two stop?" Kagome said. They stopped.  
  
"Insueka is there any way to stop our curse?" Shippo said.  
  
"Yes, but it is the only way to get rid of it."  
  
"How is that?"  
  
"I have to die then the jewel will be rid of my body sense I have no heir."  
  
"But you can't die."  
  
"I have to, if I want the curse of my family to end." She turned away from everyone so that they wouldn't see her expression.  
  
"But what will happen to Sesshomaru?" Insueka turned and her face looked hurt. Then slowly she turned her head.  
  
"I....I don't know? I....I just hope that he will be fine." Insueka fought hard to hold back her tears. "I don't wish to leave Sesshomaru. I know my death will make him turn to dieing." She grasped as a vision hit her.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru you have to eat." Shinta said.  
  
"No, I am not hungry." He voice was weak and his body looked fragile. He also looked very old due to his lack of health.  
  
"But you have to or you will die."  
  
"Then I will die if that is the only way I can live in happiness with Insueka!" Sesshomaru coughed.  
  
"But what about Rin, Inuyasha, and me. Insueka left us because she only wished to stop our family's curse."  
  
"But I can't live without her. I haven't been living sense she died."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
The vision ended. 'What if I just......No I can't even if I want it so badly. I can't let my child suffer.' Insueka's tears could not be held back any longer.  
  
"Insueka, what's wrong?" Inuyasha said in a concerned voice.  
  
"Nothing, I am fine." Everyone was to hurt to say anything else. There was a long silence but Shippo broke it.  
  
"Insueka, do you want to kill yourself?"  
  
"Shippo!" The others said in a yell.  
  
"No, I want to live with Sesshomaru. I want to be a mother, a wife, and person who can live their life to the fullest. But I can't do those because I want to stop my curse more than anything."  
  
"Are you afraid of dieing?"  
  
"Shippo!"  
  
"Yes, because I am going to have to leave a man who I love more then anything and a lot of good friends. But I have two months before my death and I wish to complete a lot of things I had planned before I leave." She smiled.  
  
"How can she smile about something this emotional?" Miroku said.  
  
"I have practiced to smile when I am sad or lonely."  
  
"But when you smile it is as if nothing happened."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"We should go to sleep." Inuyasha said.  
  
"OK." Everyone went to the place they were going to sleep. Insueka and Inuyasha jumped onto different tree branches. Kagome took out her sleeping bag, Shippo slept next to her. Miroku and Sango went to sleep on the ground.  
  
After a while Insueka woke up.  
  
"Kikyo is coming. Now is my chance to be rid Inuyasha of her?" Insueka jumped off the branch and made her way into the forest.  
  
Kikyo was walking through the forest smiling wickedly.  
  
"So you came Inuyasha." Kikyo turned to the dark figure.  
  
"Not to disappoint you but I am not Inuyasha. I am Insueka and I have come to kill you. Inuyasha wishes to be with Kagome and for you to stop interfering on them. You would need to die again."  
  
"I will not die until I finish what I have started."  
  
"But you have no choice. Inuyasha wants Kagome and not you. You're died and Kagome isn't so do the math. One will need to die in order for the other to be happy with Inuyasha. And he has made up his mind. NOW DIE!" Insueka said getting ready to attack her. But Kikyo pulled out a bow and arrow out of nowhere. She shot an arrow but Insueka dodged it.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha heard the fighting and so did the others.  
  
"What is going on?" Shippo said.  
  
"I don't know but where is Insueka?" Kagome said.  
  
"I smell Kikyo and it sounds as if there is a fighting going on." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Could they be fighting?" Sango said.  
  
"Yes, it sounds as if there are." Miroku said.  
  
"But why are they fighting?" Sango said.  
  
"Insueka wants to kill Kikyo because I have made up my mind of who I want to stay with Kagome."  
  
"So I take it that you chose Kagome over Kikyo." Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"What so he gave up Kikyo for me?" Kagome thought.  
  
"Should we go check on them?"  
  
"No, I think that they will be fine." Inuyasha went back to sleep. Everyone looked at one another shockingly. Then went back to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kikyo was badly injured. Insueka had a small flesh wound on her arm.  
  
"I will kill you." Insueka said with a smile then took her sword into her hands. There was a silvery light covering the sword. And then it transformed into a huge sword. It looks like the tetsusaiga but instead of the fur near the hand grip. There was a something like fire covering it. Insueka ran toward Kikyo and Kikyo tried to escape. But before she could move she was dead (again). Insueka walked back to the camp where everyone was still asleep. She jumped back into her branch and fell asleep.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Soon after Insueka had killed Kikyo morning came along and it had a beautiful sunrise to it.  
  
"Wow! What a beautiful morning?" Kagome said stretching.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sango said as she started to pack her things.  
  
"So did Insueka return?" said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, I am right here." Insueka jumped from the branch.  
  
"Your arm it's..." Shippo started to say.  
  
"It is alright."  
  
"We know that you and Kikyo were fighting last night." Inuyasha jumped off the tree and landed behind her.  
  
"I am sorry but if you wanted to....."  
  
"Don't worry I am not mad."  
  
"Good I thought you were going to kill me or something."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey thanks for the reviews. I hope that the chapter wasn't that confusing. I have chapters from 1-5 and they are kind of messed up. I wrote these chapters a long time ago. So please give me a break. And please review. No flames. Since this was the first fanfiction I ever wrote. Well thanks see you next time. 


	4. Father & Daughter

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Father and Daughter**_

A month and two weeks later, Inuyasha and the others woke up to a morning like no other. Insueka body was weak because she was going to die in five days.

"We better get going." Inuyasha walked off.

"Could we first get packed?" Everyone said as Inuyasha walked off. He stopped and turned around.

"Ok hurry."

"Why?"

"Naraku is nearby."

"Father….." Insueka started to say.

"Insueka are you feeling fine?" Sango said looking at Insueka.

"Huh? Yeah, I was only thinking." '_Finally after ten years we meet again, Father_.' Insueka said to herself.

When everyone was packed they started to walk a path for the whole day.

"Can we stopped I am tried. I am not really use to this yet." Insueka said falling to the ground.

"OK I guess it won't do any harm." Inuyasha sat on the ground.

"Thank you." Insueka laid her head on the ground. 'I've been tried a lot more then I use to be. Maybe my end is near.' Insueka thought then rolled on her back and fell asleep.

"She must have been really tried." Shippo said looking at the sleeping Insueka.

"Yeah could it been her body is weakening?" Kagome said sitting on the ground.

"I guess so; her body seems to get weaker everyday." But then Inuyasha noticed that it was going to be the night of the new moon. 'Damn I'll be a human again. Damn it all.' Inuyasha said to himself.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome said when she saw his face.

"Tonight is the night of the new moon." Insueka said waking up.

"What that time of the month already?"

"Yeah, I am going out for a little walk." She walked off with the sun setting behind her. But a memory hit Inuyasha.

-----------------------------

"Inuyasha there is something that you need to know about Insueka."

"What is it Sesshomaru?"

"Insueka will turn into a human on the night of the new moon and that is when she will have an attack of her curse. Do not let her out of your sight. If something happens to her I will hunt you down and kill you. Understand little brother?" Sesshomaru said in his usual cold tone.

"Yeah, I understand Sesshomaru."

----------------------------------

"Insueka, wait you shouldn't be walking away alone. Remember what happened last time." Inuyasha said running trying to catch up with her. But she was too much ahead of him.

----------------------------------------------

"Sesshomaru, how are you going to take care of yourself when I die?" But before she said anything, she could sense a demon coming. "Identify yourself!"

"Kagura, the wind sorceress is my name now you identify yourself!" The shadow said coming around a tree.

"I am Insueka. What do you want with me? " Insueka said looking at the sorceress.

"Are you not the half-breed that keeps saying that you are Naraku's daughter?"

"Maybe I am or maybe I am not. Who wants to know?"

"I do."

"Why?"

"Because if you Naraku's daughter then that would make us sisters."

"What do you mean?"

"I am Naraku's daughter and so as for you." Insueka was overwhelmed by shock.

'But how could this be, Father.' She thought.

"So sister Father has called for you. If you want to see Father, come with me."

'Father, is this true.'

"So what is decision sister?"

"Insueka, don't it's a trap!" Inuyasha yelled. Insueka turned around and saw him.

"But I need to know if she is my sister."

"She is an incarnation of Naraku and nothing more!"

"So she is like Naraku's daughter." Insueka fell to her knees.

"Why do you look so shocked, Daughter?" Insueka turned and saw Naraku.

"Father, you're alive?" She started to cry.

"Yes, my Insueka. I am not dead."

"Father, Mother is alive!" Naraku looked shocked but shook quickly recovered from it.

"But how is that I saw her die. You lie Insueka."

"Have I ever lied you Father?"

"No, but how is your mother alive?"

"Father, I know this because she has written you a letter saying that she lost her memory to the illness and she is safe. Lord Sesshomaru is going to get her as we speak."

'Tasueka how is it that you lived?' Naraku thought.

"Mother was saved by Shinto. He knew that she was alive but did not wish to tell anyone because she had lost her memories." But then it became night and her hair turned black.

"I have almost forgotten your curse." He looked at his daughter with concern. Inuyasha was stunned at his expression.

"Father, I wanted to talk to you because I want you to stop your evil ways and return to mother." Insueka's voice was weak and Inuyasha noticed it.

"But your mother will hate me."

"I will never hate you, my love." Everyone turned around and saw a woman who had black hair, blue eyes and was wearing a night kimono. Sesshomaru was coming from behind her.

"Tasueka, you're alive."

"Mother….." Insueka fainted.

"Insueka, no!" Everyone said looking at Insueka. Sesshomaru ran over to her side. He picked her up.

"My castle is not to far away." Naraku said walking toward Inuyasha.

"Why are you looking at me for?"

"Inuyasha, it may seem odd but if you could hold your revenge until after Insueka dies. I must spend time with her and her mother." Inuyasha was shocked.

"Brother, do this for him and Insueka. This is what she wanted and I know that Naraku will not hurt Insueka."

"It sounds like you are going somewhere Lord Sesshomaru." Tasueka said looking at him.

"I am going to get your son, Shinta. After we arrive at Naraku's castle"

"Shinta, my younger son I have not seen him in years. I can't thank you enough Lord Sesshomaru for all your kindness."

"I am trying to make Insueka happy before she leaves this world."

"Sesshomaru, I will not so soon." Insueka said lying in his arms. "Inuyasha tell everyone I am going with my father and if you all want I know my Father will let you and your friends see me."

"I will, don't worry Insueka." She smiled at him then looked at her mother and father, they were talking but she did not know what they were talking about.

"Naraku may I say something?" Kagura asked looking at Insueka's mother with anger.

"What is it Kagura?"

"Do you think it is wise to let the half-breed and his friends come into the castle? I mean what if they were to attack the castle."

"Do you dare doubt my friends?" Insueka motioned Sesshomaru to put her to her feet.

"I really don't know you sister but if I were to guess right you would let your friends into the castle so that they could take back their jewel shard."

"I know that they would wish to do that but they would come to see me only."

"I pity you that you have to die."

"Hold your tongue sister unless you wish to die."

"Try me but I guarantee that you will have a quick death."

"Oh thank you for your concern of me dieing painfully." Kagura took out her fan and did her dragon wind attack. Insueka dodged all her attacks and took out her sword.

"Insueka, Kagura, stop this meaningless fight!" Naraku yelled. Tasueka grasped when Kagura attacked Insueka. They stopped but Kagura fell to the ground.

"I told you to shut up or I would have hurt you." Insueka smiled but the looked at her father. Kagura got to her feet slowly.

"Shut up Insueka. I will kill you one day."

"You wish to kill me like you killed my brother's pack!"

"Koga, how could that dumb wolf boy be your brother?" Kagura laughed.

"Insueka your brother is Shinto not this Koga." Her mother said after the shock.

"I will tell you something that will shock all of you like I was shocked when I saw his past. Shinto was attacked by the birds of paradise but before he was killed the real Koga saved his life. Koga took Shinto in as a brother and a good friend. But one day Koga was planning to attack the birds of paradise and Shinto went with him to fight. They were victorious but then the leader of the birds of paradise was planning on attacking Shinto but Koga risked his life in order to keep Shinto alive. Koga was rushed to the wolf den and he was dieing. So Shinto promised to take care of the wolf pack. So to encourage the wolf pack he changed his name to Koga and sense his is some what of a shape shifter he became a wolf demon." Everyone looked shocked.

"Like I would care if Shinto was Koga."

"Kagura you are going to piss me off with your god damned mouth."

"Oh so you are angry?"

"Shut up Kagura!" Insueka held her sword tightly.

"Kagura return to the castle." Naraku ordered.

"Yes, Master Naraku." She bowed then took a feather from her head and threw it in front of her. She was flying back to the castle. Insueka put her sword back in its sheath.

"Why did you stop me from killing that stupid Kagura?"

"You are weak my daughter and your sword can not transform for you tonight."

"Like I give crap about that."

"Kagura would have killed you."

"But she was pissing me off."

"Insueka what had happened to you. I mean you use to be so kind." Her mother thought.

"Talk to the villagers, Jiro, and Father."

"Who's this Jiro?"

"Jiro was my first love." Insueka turned away from everyone.

"What happened to him? Did he break up with you?"

"He was killed by the villagers three years ago." Sesshomaru said before Insueka said anything.

"Is that true, Insueka?"

"Yes, it is, the villagers killed him because he was a demon. They also wanted me dead after you died." Insueka's eyes were filled with hurt and anger.

"But I thought that they would accept you because you have protected them from anything."

"Time changes people." Everyone understands what Insueka was talking about.

"Insueka I feel bad that you had to leave the place you grew up in." Her mother said with such kindness.

"Oh mother!" She ran into her mother's arms and cried.

"My daughter, please forgive me for leaving you and everyone." A tear went down her face.

"I forgive you. But promise that you won't leave us again."

"I promise." Insueka smiled but then the jewel within her body attacked her. She was unconscious.

"Insueka?!" Her mother felt her not moving. Sesshomaru ran to her side.

"She has just fainted. She will be fine."

"We better get her to the castle." Tasueka said looking at Naraku.

"You are right, Lord Sesshomaru could you please carry her." Sesshomaru did that without hesitation.

"Inuyasha, do me a quick favor go get Shinta."

"OK but they might not let me in." Sesshomaru tossed a small piece of paper to Inuyasha.

"Give that to them and they will know I had sent you." Inuyasha nodded then went the way where his group was camping that night.

---------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha what took you so long? And where is Insueka?" Shippo said jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Insueka is now with her mother, father, and Sesshomaru, and she is going to be ok with them. Sesshomaru asked me to get Shinta and bring him to Naraku's castle."

"Is that wise?" Miroku said looking at Inuyasha.

"Is what wise?"

"Going to Naraku's castle?"

"I don't know but I want to help Insueka."

"There is something that you are not telling us about Insueka." Sango said looking at the ground.

"Huh?" Everyone said but Inuyasha.

"OK she had the attack of her curse."

"No, it is something about Naraku."

"Naraku seemed different after Insueka turned human."

"What do you mean different?"

"He had a change of heart. I mean that Naraku was different like he looked concerned, sad, and happy."

"Now that's a laugh, Naraku looking concerned, sad, and happy?" Shippo said jumping off of Inuyasha's shoulder.

"But it's true he changed when he saw Insueka's mother."

"Maybe what Insueka said before about she could change her father's ways, was true." The monk said looking at his right hand.

"But how is he going to atone for all the lives he took." Sango said looking at Inuyasha.

"Well, I don't know but if Insueka changed his heart then she could possibly make him atone for his crimes." Inuyasha said in a low tone.

"So are you saying that we should keep him alive?" Shippo said looking at Inuyasha oddly.

"Well for the time being."

"OK this is not like you Inuyasha."

"I only want to help Insueka, sense she is the one my brother loves."

"OK when in hell did you start to have feelings for your brother Sesshomaru?"

"When he asked for me to forgive him for the things he did."

"OK now I heard it all." Miroku said looking confused.

"Well is it bad for brothers to forgive one another for the wrongness that they did to each other and become friends?" Kagome said looking at Miroku.

"…………"

"I better go get Shinta before Sesshomaru does kill me." Inuyasha ran off.

---------------------------------------------

Naraku, Tasueka, and Sesshomaru were sitting around Insueka. Insueka was lying in a bed. Insueka woke up.

"Insueka you should get some sleep." Her mother said as Insueka was getting to her knees.

"I am fine. Don't worry." She got to her feet.

"Your mother is right, you should get some sleep." Naraku said looking at Insueka.

"I am fine."

"But…"

"I think that Insueka will be fine." Sesshomaru interrupted Tasueka. Insueka looked at Sesshomaru and motioned him to follow her. He got to his feet and started out the room door. Tasueka and Naraku looked at each other for a moment.

-------------------------------

"Sesshomaru thank you for getting me out of that mess." Insueka looked back at him.

"I was getting a little sick of your parents saying that you need to sleep." Insueka laughed.

"Well above them from being annoyingly concerned they are like they use to be they both are the best parents any child could ask for. But ten years have passed on them."

"I am not getting what you are saying."

"My parents were always like that and kind. I just sometimes wonder what would happen if my mother never really did get hurt, my father never leaving, and Shinto never becoming Koga." She looked away.

"I would have never met you." Insueka turned to look at him. Sesshomaru was staring back at her.

"I suppose you are right." Insueka turned her head and looking forward.

"Insueka, I want to show you something. It would mean that we would have to leave the castle for a bit." She turned to Sesshomaru trying not to smile.

"And what do you wish to show me?" She said mockingly.

"Just come with me and I will show you."

"Alright you win." As soon as she said that Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and jumped on top of one of the room's roof and jumped down on the other side.

-------------------------------------

By then Tasueka came out and saw them before they left. She was smiling as she was shaking her head. "My daughter is deeply in love with him. I wish that I could tell her another thing about her curse but if I do the curse will never leave her body." She sighed.

"Tasueka what is wrong, my love?"

"Nothing Naraku, nothing."

---------------------------------

Sesshomaru held Insueka's hand and brought her to a beautiful waterfall.

"Wow!" Insueka's voice was a carried away with the wind. The angle that they were at they saw the water sparkling and Insueka thought that it was weird because there was not moonlight.

"I came here a lot to think of things, I thought that this was the best place to think because behind the waterfall is a cavern." But then out of nowhere it started to rain. Sesshomaru grabbed Insueka's arm and led her in side the cavern.

"Where the heck did that come? I am soaked!" Insueka exclaimed as she was ringing out her clothes.

"I don't know but you're not the only one soaked." Insueka was trying to fix her hair. She looked up at him, with his hair soaked his bangs fell straight on his face and his clothes formed his strong body. Insueka had a hard time looking away. And she also found it hard to breathe.

"So what at are we going to do? I mean clothes wise."

"I could go to the castle and get you your clothes but I do not wish to leave you here."

"Why I will be ok?" She saw Sesshomaru frown.

"What if you were to have an attack?"

"Oh that!" Insueka laughed. "So what are we doing to do?"

"We could just wait till the rain stops."

"Good idea." But the rain fell harder and the wind was picking up. "Or not." Insueka and Sesshomaru sighed.

"Insueka what would you do if you didn't have to die?"

"You want to know?"

"Yes."

"Well I do something every woman would do, I would like to be a mother, and a good wife to the one I was meant to be with." Insueka laughed a thought.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing I was just thinking of something I could never have."

"A child or marring to one you love."

"Both actually, another thing I was to do if I didn't have to die."

"Hum?"

"I wish to……."

"You wish to what?"

"I wish to be with you." Insueka turned around.

"But either way if you were to die or not, you would never have to wish to be with me." Sesshomaru said kindly.

"But….." Sesshomaru grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to look at him. She was crying silently.

"Insueka I will always be with you even in death."

"I know but I want you to promise me that you will go on with life after I die."

"I promise but you would have to visit me." Insueka laughed.

"I promise." She smiled. Sesshomaru pulled her close to him. She looked up at him but then looked away sadly. "You do know that I will love you forever?"

"I know Insueka, I know. And I will always love you." She looked down and noticed that his sword was missing.

"Sesshomaru what happened to your tenseiga?"

"The other lords took it away from me until years after your death."

"Why is that?"

"They do not want me to revive you."

"So they do not have a liking for me?" Insueka sounded sad.

"I would have to say yes. But if I were to take you as my… never mind." He looked away.

"If you were to take me as your mate then they will accept me."

"Forgive me for bringing it up."

"If you think that it bothers me it doesn't, because…that is what I want." Sesshomaru looked at her shockingly. "And I do not deny any words I said."

"Insueka, if that is what you want terribly then stay with me." He said with kind eyes.

"Sesshomaru you know that I want that but I can't, I just can't." She said crying.

"Insueka you are the first and only person to make me feel like this. I do not want to lose you." He held her even closer.

"Sesshomaru let me do this, maybe I will come back." Sesshomaru let go of her.

"The rain has stopped; I should take you back to Naraku's castle. Probably Shinta is there." He said walking toward the entrance.

"Sesshomaru, please do not change the subject."

"Shinta may worry about where you are at."

"Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's back was turned so that Insueka could not see the hurt in his eyes.

"Insueka…. never mind."

"Sesshomaru please talk to me. Don't shut me out."

"I am not shutting you out; it is just that in…never mind."

"Just that in what?" he said nothing but he turned to face her. They starred into each others eyes. Insueka saw something in Sesshomaru's eyes, a desire for her, but she could be wrong.

"Insueka if only you had more time to live." He whispered. Insueka looked at him confusingly.

"Why?" He was trying hard to fight back the hurt in his eyes. "I meant why do I need more time, when we met I had two months?" Sesshomaru pulled her toward him.

"Then, I was too scared to get close to you but now all I want is you." He confessed softly.

"Sesshomaru, I don't know what to say." He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. But after awhile he pulled away from her. They both hard a hard time breathing, everything was fuzzy.

"We must get back before everyone starts to worry." Insueka said taking deep breaths.

"You're right, we should." Sesshomaru said leading her out of the waterfall cave

-------------------------------------

"Where the heck are they?" Inuyasha said walking around.

"I heard that Lord Sesshomaru was going to take Insueka somewhere but that was right after you left." Rin said starting to worry.

"Don't worry Insueka and Sesshomaru are alright." Shinta said trying not to laugh.

"Hi Shinta, I'm back." A voice said behind everyone. Shinta turned around and saw Insueka.

"Insueka, I missed you. Guess who I brought."

"Who did you bring?"

"Meow." Insueka saw Kila running toward her.

"Kila I have been looking all over for you." She hugged her three tailed cat. But then she sneezed.

"Insueka are you ok?"

"Yes, mother I am alright." She sneezed again.

"I hope you are not catching a cold."

"Mother I am fine." She sneezed again and again.

"Insueka are you….."

"Mother I am fine!"

"But…."

"Mother I have taken great care of my self, so don't worry."

"Insueka I am just worried about you."

"MOTHER I AM FINE SO DON'T WORRY!"

"Insueka your mother is only worried about you're safely and she is just a concerned mother."

"I know father but still if I say that I am fine, I mean it. And when you start to worry about me? You left Shinta and me in that inn for ten years!"

"Sister, please stop fighting with father!" Shinta yelled.

"Please forgive me. I am just tried. So if you would please excuse me I am going to bed."

"Good night, sister."

"Sleep well Insueka."

"Good night to you Shinta. You also sleep well Sesshomaru." She walked out of the room. Tasueka looked at Naraku and then walked out. Inuyasha and the others came into the room. Everyone sat down and looked at Naraku.

"Inuyasha please stay close to Insueka's side. I have to go back to the kingdom and try to get my tenseiga." Sesshomaru was almost out the door but Inuyasha's voice stopped him.

"Hey Sess, why don't you have your sword?"

"The other lords took it from me sense one of my guards told them he saw Insueka and I together. The other lords took what he said the wrong way so they sealed my sword away."

"Are they allowed to do that?"

"They are wiser lords then I am, so yes they can do that."

"But it isn't right to take away something that hold great importance to someone."

"Inuyasha, you're starting to sound like Father." Sesshomaru laughed and walked away.

"Lord Sesshomaru, leaving so soon?" He turned and saw Tasueka.

"Yes, I have a lot work to do and so little time."

"Sesshomaru you know that Insueka will die in less than five days."

"Yes, I know I will be here on the night before she is to die." Sesshomaru left without another word.

----------------------

Sorry about the late update. I know that the story is a little confusing. But please bear with me. It has been forever sense I last read this story. I know that there is a lot of changes in the story and they may be confusing. But like I said ill try harder next time. And please keep in mind that this is the first fanfic I ever wrote and I have done like the first six chapters before putting this online. Yea so NO FLAMES!!! OR I'M TURNING UR ASS IN!!! but please do review the story. It may suck for the next two more chapters but after that I promise that they will get a lot better. And if you have time please review my other stories. I really appreciate it.


	5. The Dream

Chapter 5

The Dream

Insueka was in her room thinking of a lot of things. "Damn this stupid body of mine. Damn it all. Crap." She turned to her sides as she thought. She had an idea. "I could, I should, I would but I can't. That may put a big burden on Sesshomaru. But maybe that would help him with the pain. I wonder what Sesshomaru is thinking right now." She thought hard and then noticed that Sesshomaru was asleep. She didn't want to bug him in his dream but the noticed that it was about him and her.

-----------------------------------------------

"Sess, are you asleep?" Insueka said looking at him. She was wearing a silver strapless kimono.

"No, I can't sleep."

"What is on your mind? What is bugging you?" Insueka laughed.

"Nothing really. But……"

"But what?" she smiled.

"It is insane but even if you die to be rid curse does that stop you from sleeping with me?"

------------------------------------------

Insueka fell asleep, so they both were dreaming the same thing.

-------------------------------------------

"Huh? You do have a point but wouldn't that hurt you after I die? I mean with the memories of me and you together?"

"It may but I would know that before you died you found true happiness with the one you love."

"So I guess when we were at the waterfall you wanted to take me." Sesshomaru sat up on his bed. She smiled and came to his side.

"Did you have to read my mind for that?" He rested his head against hers. She felt safe and nothing else mattered.

"No, you were too easy to read." She laughed. He caught her lips in the next breath. She kissed him back within an instant Sesshomaru almost lost his breath at the urgent of her kiss. She parted her lips to let his tongue taste her. His hands held her on her waist, her arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed. Her eyelids were too heavy to lift up to see his eyes. Passion burst between them. They fell back unto the bed. Sesshomaru kissed her neck and bit Insueka's shoulder leaving a small wound. She moaned. But then a shadow entered the room, they get up to see who it was. The shadow laughed and stabbed Sesshomaru in the chest. Insueka screamed but then the shadow stabbed her too.

---------------------------------------

Insueka got up in shock, she found her shoulder wounded where in her dream he bit her. And found that she was breathless with her heart aching. Everyone came into her room, they all looked concerned.

"Insueka what is wrong?" she looked up and saw her mother. She got out of bed and ran to her mother's arms.

"Mom, thank god that you are here. I was so scared." She hugged her mother. Her mother held her. Tasueka looked up.

"Everyone, could you leave me and Insueka for a while." Naraku motioned everyone out. He closed the door on his way out. Tasueka looked at her daughter. "Now what is wrong my daughter. You're shaking."

"I had a dream." She cried. Everyone was out side trying to listen. Insueka went to sit on her bed.

"Tell me about it." Her mother came to her side and held her.

"Well it started when I entered Sesshomaru's room. We started talking and then we were making out."

"What were you two talking about? You know that I will understand."

"We were talking about me just sleeping with Sesshomaru just to help us with our pain."

"And how long have you known Lord Sesshomaru?" Her mother asked.

"About two months and three days."

"And you two are already thinking of sleeping with each other?"

"Mother this was a dream?" Tasueka laughed.

"I know my child but go on."

"Well after it seemed a little later. A shadow walks into the room, Sesshomaru and I get up and see who it was. But before we say anything it stabs Sesshomaru. I scream and then it stabs me." Insueka was in tears.

"Was did shadow stand like me and you do?"

"No, it was like a ghost, it was weird."

"One more question, did it seem to have red beaming eyes."

"As a matter fact it did."

"Well this shadow you speak of is the lady that lives in your body."

"What do you mean mother?"

"I did not tell you the history of the Soykon jewel. That lady's name was Soyka and she lived happy with a family but one day a demon killed her beloved family. And took her away and made her his wife. She hated him but she was carried his heir she was sick of the demon she wanted to kill him but later she realized that she was in love with him and became happy but the ghosts of her husband and children did not want her to happy with the demon so they changed the way her demon husband acted. He was always angry. She did not know what they did to him. On the day her child was born the child was born dead. The news devastated her husband later that night he was found dead near a steam. Everyone thought that he had done suicide. But she knew in her heart that her old forgotten family did this. They wanted her to be miserable. She never wanted to love again so later she died of a heart brake."

"But mother, why did she have a grudge against our family. And why did she start the curse."

"I wasn't done. She thought that if she could not be happy then no one could. She started the curse on us because your century great grandmother married a demon and was pregnant with his heir. Soyka did not what to see her happy so she started the curse on her daughter."

"Oh so only the ones that are in love with a demon die sooner from the ones that fall in love with a human?"

"No, the holder of the jewel doesn't die if only that person fall in love with a half-breed. Because remember that Soyka was married to both human and demon."

"Oh I understand now. It is sad that she had lost everything. But why would she be in Sesshomaru's dream?"

"His dream? You were in his dream."

"I was…I was only...I was only trying to see what he was thinking about…..I couldn't sleep and I was wondering what he was thinking about."

"And you saw his dream."

"Well I fell asleep." Insueka let out a small laugh.

"Insueka, I need to tell you another thing. Soyka goes into the dreams of the holder's love. She does that in hopes of splitting the two apart. She tried that on your father and me but we were too much in love to where a dream could tear us apart. Talk to Sesshomaru, we will be waiting for your return home." Tasueka said opening the door. Insueka turned with a question but her mother was already out the door.

"I guess that it wouldn't hurt to see him but I will see him tomorrow." She went back onto her bed and fell asleep.

------------------------------------

The next morning Shinta came into the room and saw that his sister was still in bed. He went to her bed side.

"Sister, it's time to wake up." Shinta was pushing his sister. Then he noticed that she had a flesh wound on her shoulder. He ran out of the room. "MOTHER, FATHER COME HERE INSUEKA IS HURT!" His parents ran out of their room and Inuyasha jumped off the roof. Insueka woke up at the yelling.

"Shinta what is with the yelling? It is too early to be yelling." Shinta turned to his sister.

"Sister, your shoulder it is bleeding. What happened?" Insueka looked at her shoulder and saw that the blood had dried. She had completely forgotten about it.

"It is nothing. I…I was training and I accidentally had cut myself." Their parents laughed and Inuyasha shook his head.

"Insueka, Sesshomaru wants to see you. He told me that he would be at the waterfall." Inuyasha said walking away.

"Thank you Inuyasha. Mother, Father, and Shinta I will return later." Insueka said jumping off the roof and went to the waterfall.

A/N: I know that I'm really bad at updating but here's the next chapter. Hopefully with more reviews I'll be willed to update sooner lol. Love yall!


End file.
